Un drôle de sentiment
by anonymousscribbler21
Summary: Une soirée qui a tout changé dans la vie d'un petit Stiles venant de perdre sa maman.


La nuit s'annonçait belle avec un magnifique ciel dégager pour observer la lune et les étoiles. Pourtant, notre personnage n'était pas dehors à observer ces astres. En effet, le petit âgé de dix ans se trouvait dans une salle d'attente dans l'hôpital de Beacon Hills Memorial. Sa mère qui séjournait là-bas en raison de sa maladie a malheureusement quitté ce monde ce soir-là.

L'enfant insouciant ne comprenait rien à ce que les médecins lui racontaient. Pour lui, sa maman faisait seulement une petite sieste. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens étaient si affolé. Puis, son père est arrivé et lui a expliqué la vérité. Sa maman ne se réveillerait plus jamais.

Alors, notre jeune Mieczyslaw Thomas Stilinski s'enfuit. Il courait loin de cet hôpital qui a emporté sa mère loin de lui. Il s'arrêta de courir lorsqu'il fut dans un parc qui n'était pas très loin de la maison de son meilleur ami Scott McCall. C'est à cet instant qu'il s'autorisa à pleurer. Il était assis sur une balançoire et pleurait toutes les larmes que son pauvre petit corps pouvais déverser. Lorsque celui-ci entendit des bruits de pas, il renifla bruyamment avant de prononcer.

-Scott laisse-moi, disa-t-il en pensant qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami et en séchant ses larmes.

-Désolé je ne suis pas Scott, réponda la personne.

Le jeune Stilinski se retourna vers celui qui était dos à lui. Il observa cet enfant aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bruns comme les siens. Il était plus vieux que lui, puisqu'il l'avait déjà vu une fois dans la cours des grands.

-Moi c'est Derek toi comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il en s'assoyant dans la balançoire à côté de lui.

-Miesky... Mischef... Papa m'appel Stiles, réponda l'enfant après avoir tenté de dire son prénom sans grand succès.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

-Je... C'est ma maman, réponda-t-il en regardant le sol. Elle s'est endormi pour toujours.

Derek ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune Stilinski lui annonce cela. Le plus vieux pensait qu'il allait lui annoncer qu'il avait brisé son jouet favoris ou encore que ses parents lui avaient refusé de lui acheter des bonbons. Tout sauf ça.

-Je suis désolé... Où est ton père ?

Le petit Hale de douze ans connaissait les parents de Stiles puisqu'ils venaient souvent à la maison. Leur fils ne les accompagnait jamais puisqu'il passait tout son temps avec Scott.

-Je sais pas... j'ai couru jusqu'ici, réponda Stiles en reniflant bruyamment.

-Mais ton père doit s'inquiéter ! Viens avec moi, disa Derek en se levant et en lui tendant sa main.

Mieczyslaw lui prit sa main et le plus âgé le ramena vers l'hôpital où se trouvait son père qui était mort d'inquiétude. Le nouveau shérif venait tout juste de perdre sa femme il ne voulait pas perdre son fils dans la même soirée. Il avait appelé du renfort et avait attendu au cas où son fils revienne. Après 1 heure de recherches, le shérif Stilinski et les autres adjoints du comté se sont réuni pour agrandir leur zone de recherche.

Lorsque Noah Stilinski releva les yeux de la carte de la ville, il rencontra les yeux du jeune Derek Hale qui tenait Stiles dans ces bras. Derek avait l'air épuisé, mais il continuait de se rapprocher d'eux.

-Stiles ! s'exclame le père en courant rejoindre les enfants.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans un parc. J'ai pensé que je devrais vous le ramenez.

-Tu as bien fait merci Derek, disa-t-il en prenant son enfant dans ses bras. Je vais te ramener chez toi attends quelques minutes.

Après avoir expliqué la situation à ses adjoints et les remercier pour leur aide, Noah ramena le jeune Hale chez lui. Talia Hale, la mère de Derek, était une bonne amie de Claudia Stilinski et le shérif trouva que c'était le bon moment pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

Quand Talia ouvrit la porte et qu'elle vit son fils avec le shérif qui tenait le petit Stiles dans ses bras, elle savait que quelque chose se passait. En effet, Noah ne venait que chez les Hale avec sa femme Claudia et rarement seul. Elle les invita donc à entrer. Lorsque le décès fut annoncé, la mère leur proposa de rester dormir ici. Le veuf n'eût pas la force de refuser, ils passèrent donc la nuit dans le grand manoir des Hale.

Talia trouvait cette situation très triste. Un enfant venait de devenir orphelin de mère et un mari venait de perdre sa femme. Seulement imaginer la mort de son compagnon la faisait souffrir alors elle n'osait pas imaginer comment Noah devait se sentir.

Stiles s'était donc retrouvé à dormir dans le même lit que celui qui l'avait aidé.

-Derek ?

-Oui Stiles ?

-J'ai mal.

\- À quel endroit ?

-Là, disa-t-il en pointant son cœur.

-Je vais l'aider à aller mieux, réponda avant d'embrasser son coeur par dessus son chandail. Bonne nuit.

Stiles sentait son coeur battre à la chamade et ses joues devenaient rouges. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps réagissait de cette façon. Après tout, Lydia lui avait déjà fait un bisou sur la joue et l'enfant n'avait pas eu cette réaction. Derek devait être différent, il est grand lui.


End file.
